Faith
by lirpa
Summary: Daemon had Faith...


Faith (1/1)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, they never will be. No copyright infringement is intended, I'[m not making any money off of this, so don't sue.  
  
Dedication: To my sister, one of your favorites, and mine. Ever wonder what he's thinking? What he thinks about his life up to now? I have.  
  
Distribution: My site, all others please ask.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A.N: I have bo idea what I'm doing, but let's go with it! Also I'm writing this without my set of the books handy so if I get anything wrong leave a polite review and tell me so. If you review just to tell me how much you hated it and to bash my writing style, I have seen that happen, don't bother. All you'll do is get my angry, and when it comes to a contest of insults you won't win. But if you feel like trying just look in the next fic I write and see if I mention you.  
  
Faith (1/1) by lirpa  
  
*Daemon's POV*  
  
For 1700 years I've had faith that she would come, that Witch would come and she would free me, raise me up and see me for what I truly am, not what I have become. For 1700 years I have held strong to the faith the Tersa, my mother, instilled in me that day, so long ago, before the Twisted Kingdom claimed her completely. That she was coming, that Witch was coming.  
  
And she did come, she came at a time when my faith was wearing thin. Just a child, with such a beautiful soul, so pure. And all the faith I had held onto and fought to keep over the years was rewarded. Soon I would be free of the people who had oppressed me for my lifetime, for 1700 years, molding me into something that I grew to despise, making me into a whore.  
  
Ironically it was just that profession, if you can call it that, that allowed me to meet Witch. Serving as whore at her grandmother's court I met her, still only a child, but with so much promise.  
  
She was a charming child who knew oppression. Her own family sent her t the despicable Briarwood, where she witnessed atrocities that no one, least of all a young girl, should see. But see she did, and she suffered. Her Chalice was broken, but she put it back together. She was just a child, just a child.  
  
That too posed some problems for me. I was expecting Witch to be full grown, had been anticipating her arrival for 1700 years, anticipating being taken as her consort. Sometimes that was all that kept me sane. and yet she was a child and I could do nothing but wait, wait again after I had waited for so long for her to come. I was not sure that I could do it.  
  
It turned out that it did not matter as soon after her Chalice was shattered I met, truly met, Witch for the first time. It was a meeting that I will not soon forget. A meeting I left thinking she was dead. And that sent me into the Twisted Kingdom for several years, well that and my brother, but that's another story.  
  
I found out later my lady left Terreille and traveled, for a final time, to Kaeleer, where she grew over the years, with the help of my father Saetan, and later my brother, Lucivar. I did not know that at the time however, I only knew that Witch was dead. The woman who I had waited for was dead and there was nothing I could have done to stop it. To me that was almost as good as if I had killed her myself.  
  
Eventually Janaelle herself came for me, to lead me from the Twisted Kingdom, and though she had promised to be there she was not there when I awoke.  
  
So Surreal and I traveled to Kaeleer where we once again were united with Lucivar and Janaelle and I took my rightful place at her side. It was a day different than any I had ever imagined.  
  
Through everything I stayed true to her. I did things to ensure the cleansing of the Blood that I'm still ashamed of. I made my brother hate me because I thought when all was said and done she and I would finally get married, something I had dreamed of for 1700 years.  
  
When I got back she was gone. It was like my world had ended. Tersa told me to trust that she would return but I couldn't see past my own pain long enough to do that. All I knew was that she left me. For 1700 years I had been faithful to the thought that she would come and save me.  
  
She did come back though, after they had taken me to where they were healing her. After they had shown me that they were barely holding the dream to flesh. She did wake up though, and though she was no longer Witch it did not matter. Witch was dead but Janaelle still lived, and she continued to live.  
  
Today she lives, she is no longer Witch but I find that was no longer in love with Witch, I was in love with Janaelle and that was something quite different.  
  
Still there was much that had to be done Janaelle had to be done. Janaelle had to be done. Janaelle had yet to fully recover so I returned to the Black Mountain and waited for her there. All my life I had been waiting for her, all my life. It was not so hard to wait when I knew she was going to come back to me. It made the wait bearable.  
  
Finally she did return to me and we were married. It was the happiest day of my life. I was finally married to the woman for whom I had waited forever.  
  
For 1700 years I endured hell. I was put through absolutely everything in an attempt to break me, to make me into what they wanted me to be but I endured. I took all the punishments they heaped on me, I did what they told me to and I persevered. I will continue to persevere, but no longer will it be waiting for and idea waiting for a dream. The dreams have been made flesh, and she has cleansed the world.  
  
It is a better place now, without the tainted Blood. It is, of course, without many others, many dear friends who gave their lives in the spell that Janaelle used. I mourn for them. Hell is empty now, those Blood have returned to the Darkness.  
  
But they have left behind a beautiful legacy. The worlds are free of the taint because of one extraordinary girl and their sacrifice. May the Darkness keep and embrace them as I will keep and embrace my queen. Not Witch, but Janaelle, and it is Janaelle that I love.  
  
The End. 


End file.
